sakuhikokiyoharafandomcom-20200214-history
Celadon Gym
The Celadon Gym (Japanese: タマムシジム Tamamushi Gym) is the official Gym of Celadon City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Erika. s who defeat her receive the . In all versions and adaptations of Pokémon, Celadon Gym is consistently rendered as a greenhouse. In the games In the games, the Celadon Gym is a garden full of Trainers, all of which are female. It is impossible to reach Erika without fighting at least two other Trainers and using . In , the Gym consists of lanes lined with flower pots and flower-covered archways that form a maze. In every game in which the Celadon Gym is present since , an old man has appeared outside the Gym, cackling about the girls inside. In , his text has been changed, and instead he comments on the presence of "tough Trainers." A field based on the Gym also appears in and 's Gym Leader Castle. Appearance |colorlight= |genI=Celadon Gym RBY.png |sizeI=170px |genII=Celadon Gym GSC.png |sizeII=170px |genIII=Celadon Gym FRLG.png |sizeIII=200px |genIV=Celadon Gym HGSS.png |sizeIV=150px}} Trainers Main series = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= | sprite=Spr RG Erika.png| prize= 2871| name= | game=RGB| location=Celadon Gym| pokemon=3| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= }} = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= | sprite=Spr Y Erika.png‎| prize= 3168| name= | game=Y| location=Celadon Gym| pokemon=3| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Erika.png |prize= 4600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Celadon Gym |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= | sprite=Spr FRLG Erika.png| prize= 2900| class=Leader| classlink=Gym Leader| name= | game=FRLG| location=Celadon Gym| pokemon=3| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= }} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Erika.png |prize= 6720 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Celadon Gym |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} Side series =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Erika Stadium.png|prize=N/A|name= |game=Pokémon Stadium|location=Gym Leader Castle|pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Erika Stadium.png|prize=N/A|name= |game=Pokémon Stadium|location=Gym Leader Castle|pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Erika.png|prize=N/A|class=Gym Leader|classlink=Gym Leader|name= |game=Pokémon Stadium 2|location=Gym Leader Castle|pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Erika.png|prize=N/A|class=Gym Leader|classlink=Gym Leader|name= |game=Pokémon Stadium 2|location=Gym Leader Castle|pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} Items }} }} In the anime Celadon Gym appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation!. wanted to challenge Erika to a Gym , but the workers at the Gym refused to allow his entry because he had earlier criticized a shop, saying that all they do is turn men into zombies. They kicked him out of the shop for insulting them. When Ash found out that the Gym is where the perfume was manufactured, he was visibly shocked. With help from , Ash, in the guise of "Ashley," gained entry into the Gym. However, recognized that it was him, and ed him to reveal Ash to everyone in the Gym. After challenging Erika, she accepted his challenge, saying it's against Pokémon League rules to refuse a challenge. Their battle was short-lived due to Team Rocket stealing the perfume. Several bombs soon detonated, setting the Gym ablaze. However, thanks to the Pokémon of Ash, and , the Gym survived. Erika gave Ash the for his help in not only saving the Gym, but for protecting her as well. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Celadon Gym first debuted in Meanwhile... Vileplume! in the , where there is a lot of rooms, but one with the Gym Leader Erika has a machine that was used as an experiment to create an Eevee that can change to its evolved forms and back. When and finally found Erika they had a 3-3 with Ivysaur, Poliwrath, and Pikachu against , , and which Red lost, but had a trick up his sleeve. Pikachu had used , making Erika realize that she should heal the Eevee, and she gave Red the . It was revealed that there is an archery range nearby that Erika attends daily. In the TCG The Celadon Gym was featured in the TCG as both a Japan exclusive and as a card. The following is a list of cards named Celadon City Gym. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=107/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} Trivia * In Generations and , Celadon Gym's Gym guide can be found playing the slot machines at the Rocket Game Corner, instead of advising the on how to defeat Erika. * In the games, the Cianwood Gym, the Blackthorn Gym, and the Celadon Gym are the only Gyms that require the use of an HM, as part of a Gym puzzle, in order to progress. Cianwood and Blackthorn's Gyms require in Generation II, while Celadon's requires in all generations except Generation II. ** Out of these three, Celadon City Gym is the only not to be in Johto. * In Generation , Picnicker Tina will ask if the player character is a peeping tom, even if they are . * In Generations I, II and III, the Gym is shaped like the female gender symbol (♀), representing its all-female population of Gym Trainers. * In Generation IV, just like in rain, Water-type and Grass-type walking Pokémon will feel very happy under Gym's showers, but Fire-type, Ground-type, and Rock-type Pokémon will feel unhappy. Category:Gyms Category:Kanto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Prismania City fr:Arène de Céladopole it:Palestra di Azzurropoli ja:タマムシジム pl:Celadon Gym zh:彩虹道館